


Maybe we could just pretend tonight

by Quyinn



Series: The Wreck [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Breathplay, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Harrington Puts Up With His Shit, billy hargrove has feelings but he'll be damned if he admits them, soft dom Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quyinn/pseuds/Quyinn
Summary: "You won't find anyone else. Nobody would put up with your bratty attitude. Besides," Steve kisses the corner of Billy's mouth gently, "Would anyone make you feel like this?"
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: The Wreck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871104
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	Maybe we could just pretend tonight

The music is loud, Steve can feel the bassline in his teeth. 

There's a group on the high stage singing covers. He's heard most of the songs they've performed on the mixtape Billy had jammed in the Beamer's cassette player a month ago.

The singer has a nest of curly blond hair, barely contained in a purple bandana wrapped around his head. He's grinding up against the microphone stand, the bassist almost straddling his thigh. 

Steve's mouth is cottony and dry, high on the atmosphere and the way the singer fists his hand in the collar of the bassist's white shirt. The button pops with the action, but the gleeful scream from somewhere in the crowd doesn't stop Steve staring. 

The two men have their mouths open in that vulgar grin, tongues stretched out of their mouths, not even a breath away from each other. 

The thrum is bouncing the concrete floor underneath him, the air is buzzing and he's worried he's going to get sucked into the speaker. 

"You voyeuristic little bastard." Billy's voice curls beside him, his lips against the shell of Steve's ear. "You like that shit, Harrington?" 

His arm is grounding around Steve's waist. His palm is sweaty as he works his fingers under Steve's shirt, dragging over his skin.

It's Billy's shirt, really. Once. The sleeves have been frayed and thumb-holed, the black material around the biceps is stretched and worn. The shoulders hang off Steve's, the phantom shape of Billy's broad back against Steve's own.

"I-" Billy smothers his half-hearted protests with a kiss. He pulls Steve flush against his side, breathing out smoke into his mouth with a deft flick of his tongue. Steve gasps, coughing a little. 

"Asshole!" He smacks Billy's bare chest, tangling his fingers amongst his blond curls. It's soft around his fingers, despite the products Billy uses, and smells a little like weed and Steve's shampoo. He likes it when Billy smells like him.

They're not dating- hell, Billy had taken off his boot and chucked it at Steve's head when Steve suggested a date. But to see Billy's face split into a wide grin, to feel him bouncing on the balls of his feet to the music, Steve thinks it could be close enough. 

"Sweetheart, you _know_ it turns me on when you think I give a fuck." Billy coos, bringing the joint to Steve's lips. He prods the damp end against Steve's mouth, his eyes shadowed black in the dimly lit room. 

Steve lets his cheeks hollow, eyes falling half closed as he lets Billy slip the end of the joint between his lips. He sucks in gently, not wanting to choke. 

Billy hums in approval. His face is close enough to Steve's that he feels the hot flick of Billy's tongue when the blond licks over his teeth.

The air around them is hot, tension curled tight and Steve holds the smoke until he can feel his face heat. Billy grins, all blunt teeth and predatory. Billy's eyes are ringed in smudged eyeliner, pupils blown black and wide.

He tilts his head to the side, pressing a soft kiss to the hinge of Steve's jaw. 

Steve's relaxed sigh turns into a yelp as Billy sinks his teeth into Steve's neck, just below his ear. He grabs for Billy's shoulder, tugging his hair sharply. 

"Fuckin' bastard." Steve hisses. He can feel Billy's lips pull into a grin against his skin as he sucks.

"Bit public for you, isn't it?" Steve tugs Billy's mouth off his neck, using a handful of curls to wrench his hair painfully back. 

"Nothing meaningful to hide." Billy's pink lips stretch into a smirk, eyes dragging lazily down Steve's face.

"God, I hate you." Steve shakes his head, turning in Billy's grip. He keeps hold of his hair in a tight fist, using it to drag Billy across the crowded room. 

"You're so _sexy_ when you're angry." Billy purrs, running his hand down Steve's back with a firm drag of his nails. 

"You're so pathetic when you're high." Steve shoves him bodily into an alcove. He presses up against him, keeping Billy's head at a sharp angle by his hair.

Billy winces and Steve chuckles, running his fingers over Billy's sweat slick chest. Billy's breath smells of weed and the air around them tastes like smoke. 

Billy kisses him hard, mouth punching into Steve's. One hand grips tight over the back of his neck. The other palms at Steve's ass, rubbing over his back under his shirt. 

Steve's half hard in his jeans but he barely notices as he slots his thigh between Billy's. Billy grunts into his mouth, hips jerking as he grinds against Steve. 

"You call me a voyeur, huh?" Steve says, low in Billy's ear. "Look at you. Hard and sweating against me in a room full of people. Waste of money, wasn't it? Buying those tickets?" 

"Get on with it or I'll find someone else to get me off." Billy hisses, nipping down Steve's throat as his hands work at his belt. 

"You won't, though." Steve lets go of his hair to cup his palm around Billy's neck. He smiles, delighted, when Billy sucks in a gasp, Adam's apple bobbing against Steve's hand. 

"You won't find anyone else. Nobody would put up with your bratty attitude. Besides," Steve kisses the corner of Billy's mouth gently, "Would anyone make you feel like this?" 

"Princess, this don't feel like anythin' special." Billy bares his teeth. "You're nothing to me."

Steve hums, squeezing his hand around Billy's throat. He pinches at Billy's left nipple until his hips buck against Steve's thigh and his pink mouth falls open in a soundless gasp.

"I'm nothing, baby? You're awful confident for someone who's humping my leg like a goddamn bitch." Steve coos, pressing feather-light kisses over Billy's face and neck. 

"Quiet, baby. It's like you _want_ people to look at you." Steve shushes him as Billy chokes on a low moan.

"Can they see us?" Billy asks, a little breathless, his lips parted. 

"Do you want them to?" Steve cups his face, smiling softly when Billy breaks their eye contact, looking at the floor when he shakes his head. "Hey, they can't see us. It's too dark." Steve reassures him with a firm roll of his hips, grinding his thigh against Billy's dick. 

Billy's hand delves into Steve's open jeans. Steve doesn't really kiss him as Billy starts to pump his cock, sensitive head rubbing against the inside of his shirt. 

Steve licks into Billy's mouth, tasting the stale smoke and faint mint from gum. Billy ruts against Steve's thigh, the hot drag of his cock solid and thick, almost in time to the deep beat of the drums. 

"Baby, you feel so good. Come on, let go." Steve murmurs into his ear, biting the lobe and sucking it into his mouth for a moment. 

"Fuck _off,_ Harrington." Billy whines, breathless. His cheeks are flushed pink, eyes a little glassy. Steve hums as Billy drags his nails over his stomach, hand a dry, tight grip around his cock. It chafes a little, dragging slightly unpleasantly. 

But Billy's eyelashes are sticking together as he blinks wetly, and his tongue is poking out over his swollen bottom lip to chase Steve's mouth. 

"That's not very nice, baby. Here, I thought you were being good for me." Steve rubs his nose along Billy's jaw, kissing him firmly. 

"In your dreams, Pretty boy." Billy groans. Steve lets his hand loosen for a moment to admire his own slender fingers wrapped around Billy's throat. 

"You're right, you know?" Steve says with a low chuckle. "I dream you're well behaved, making all these pretty sounds for me. Sometimes you beg. You beg for anything I might give you- you beg for me to _touch_ you." 

Steve runs his hand up Billy's chest, sticking two of his fingers on Billy's tongue.

"Suck, Bills." Steve strokes along his tongue, tightening his grip on Billy's throat to hear him keen. His cheeks hollow and his tongue works to suck his own sweat off Steve's fingers. 

"Good- _fuck,_ good boy. Perfect, darlin'." Steve grunts. Billy's hips are rocking against his in sharp, jerky movements and his hand is stuttering on Steve's cock. 

"Wait- I'm gona-" Billy gasps. "Messy." His eyes are glassy and he gags a little as he talks around Steve's fingers. "Steve, it's gona make a mess." 

"Tell you what, baby. If you can make me cum first, I'll take you into the bathroom and get you off all nice and clean. If you don't? Well, I suppose you'll have to have dirty jeans for the rest of the concert." Steve licks up the drool that started to slip down Billy's chin. 

"You're not wearing underwear, are you?" He waits for Billy to shake his head. "You're such a _slut,_ baby!" Steve laughs low in the space between their faces. Billy whines, head bobbing in a nod, and it's the most pathetic noise Steve's ever heard in his life.

Steve kisses him, fingers hooking against his teeth to hold his jaw open. He fucks his tongue into Billy's mouth, feeling Billy's hand squeeze around his cock, working against the shaft and twisting carefully at the head. 

"Doin' so good for me, Bil." Steve murmurs. 

"Quit it- please I can't- _Steve-"_ Billy sobs, gasping Steve's name. Steve presses his mouth to Billy's, smearing spit-slick fingers down his chest. 

The loud thud of the drums is lost in the throb of his pulse, blood ringing loud in Steve's ears as heat builds in his stomach. 

He cums in thick ropes on the inside of his shirt. Billy's knuckles catch in the mess, smearing it across the material as he pumps Steve through his orgasm. 

"Billy- so good." Steve groans. "My perfect baby." He whispers against the damp skin on Billy's cheek.

"I don't wana- get off me, I'll cum." There are tears leaking in the corners of Billy's eyes.

"Shh, okay. Okay, baby. I've got you." Steve slowly lets go of his throat, guiding his face to the crook of Steve's neck. He shakes, heaving a sob as Steve runs his hands up and down his bare back. 

Billy's fingers are shaky as he tucks Steve's cock into his boxers, barely pulling his shirt over the unbuckled belt. Steve strokes his palms over Billy's shoulders, feeling where the muscles roll and shift when Billy moves his arms.

"Sweetheart, I-" Billy kisses his collarbone, tongue dragging over where sweat has pooled in the dip. "I want your mouth." 

"C'mon then." Steve nods, stroking down his spine. "You walk aright?" He holds Billy's waist, keeping him tucked into Steve's side as they follow the wall around to the bathroom. 

Billy's still pliant and trembling in Steve's arms as they skirt around the crowd. He guides Billy gently into a stall, sliding the lock into place with one hand. His other rubs over Billy's stomach, following the sweaty lines of his abs, fingertips dipping into his navel and scratching softly over his tanned skin.

"You think you can stand, baby?" Steve asks him. The music has been muffled into a steady thump and Steve can hear the stuttering gasp that leaves Billy's lips as he shoves him against the bathroom door. 

"Fuck- Harrin-" 

"No." Steve chastises, slapping Billy's cheek gently. "Get on your knees." 

Billy's mouth is open and swollen, his eyes blown dark. He's sobered up some but his hands shake where they're clutching Steve's hips. 

"I-" 

"If the words that you're about to say aren't 'stop' or 'Steve' then don't bother. Kneel, Billy." Steve strokes his fingers down Billy's face, fingering along his jaw and poking inside his ear to make him squirm. 

"Steve." Billy says, pleadingly. 

"Do as you're told, baby. You'll like it. You know I'll make you feel good, hmm?" Steve looks expectantly at the blond, twisting a strand of hair around his finger and tugging gently.

"Yeah- yes. Steve, I-" 

"You what?" Steve interrupts. Billy makes a frustrated sound, tapering off into a whine as he bucks his hips to try and grind up against Steve's. "My darlin', you're not being very good." 

Steve watches a dark blush stain over Billy's cheeks. He raises an eyebrow when Billy looks down in embarrassment. 

He drops to his knees slowly, holding onto Steve's hips. Steve runs his hands through Billy's hair. He can see how badly Billy wants to cum the desperate shine of tears in his blue eyes.

"Good boy." He tilts Billy's chin up with a gentle nudge of his knuckles and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Clean me up. After all, you did make the mess." 

Billy whines, low in the back of his throat. He doesn't take his hands off Steve's hips. Instead, Billy mouths his way into Steve's jeans, tongue soft and wet as he laps over Steve's sensitive cock. 

He hums as Steve strokes over his bare shoulders, digging his fingers into the dimples of his biceps. His skin is hot under Steve's palms, mouth leaving a burning trail of saliva where Billy's licking away the cooling cum. 

Steve lets his eyes fall shut as he helps Billy's under his shirt. Billy sucks bruises into his stomach, coating his skin in spit. 

"Good. So good, baby." Steve breathes. He pulls Billy up by the hair, chuckling as he stumbles to his feet, fingers bruising against Steve's hip bones. 

Billy leans his shoulders against the stall door, mouth hanging open. His chin is slick with Steve's cum and his tongue swipes over his bottom lip unconsciously as Steve opens his jeans and ducks down. 

_"Steve."_ Billy gasps, hands burrowing into his thick mop of hair. Steve swallows him down to the hilt, gagging and coughing a little. He works his tongue along the underside of Billy's cock, his nose rubbing the sweat-damp curls at the base. 

Billy's hips jerk, his nails raking over Steve's scalp in a delicious burn. Steve sucks in a breath that tastes of sweat and Billy's wood smoke cologne. His skin is hot and salty on Steve's tongue. 

"Fuck- ch- Steve." One of Billy's hands runs down his arm to grab his wrist, pulling it up his body. Steve chuckles with the heavy weight of his cock and wraps his fingers around Billy's throat. 

He scratches deep, harsh rivets into Billy's back with his free hand as the blond fucks into his mouth. 

Billy cums embarrassingly fast and Steve would coo if he wasn't almost choking.

Billy's breath comes in desperate pants, drool sliding down his chin as he gasps. Steve pulls off him with a hard suck that had him moaning brokenly. 

"C'mere, baby." Steve says, voice rough with the taste of him. He pulls himself off his knees to sit on the toilet lid, tugging Billy into his lap. 

Billy cries out quietly at the sudden movement, legs wobbly as he straddles Steve's legs, face wet with tears. Steve tucks his sensitive cock away with a fond stroke, patting the bulge once his jeans are done up. 

"You're so fuckin' good for me. My gorgeous boy." Steve runs his hands up Billy's sides, gathering Billy tight to him with his lax arms thrown over Steve's shoulders. Billy mouths at Steve's throat, muttering softly. 

"Hmm? You say somethin', Bills?" Steve whispers into his temple. 

"Said thanks." He murmurs. Steve can feel the heat on Billy's cheeks where his face is pressed into his neck as he blushes anew. 

"Thanks for what, baby?" Billy squirms on his lap, pulling himself so he's flush against Steve, one leg hooked around his waist. 

"For tonight. Best night I've had in a while." Billy's voice cracks and Steve shushes him gently with a soft kiss to the side of his head. 

"Thank _you_ for being so good for me." Steve tells him firmly. "You deserve to have nice things, Bills. Even if it's a concert you didn't pay attention to or a bj you didn't last in."

"I did pay attention." Billy mutters. Steve huffs a laugh into his bare shoulder, biting down just to see goosebumps break out over the tanned skin when he sinks his teeth in. 

"Uh-huh." Steve rolls his eyes, tightening his arms around him when Billy starts getting off his lap. "Hey, wait. There's no rush, Bills. I'll buy you a burger after the concert." 

Steve grins when Billy relents, slumping back against him. He doesn't mention Billy's gentle fingers stroking over the nape of his neck as Billy sneers. 

"Fine. But this means nothing." Steve chuckles. He closes his eyes, soaking up Billy's heat. 

"The bribe or the situation?" 

"Shut up, Harrington."

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading, lemme know if i missed any tags n maybe leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> my tumblr is @bloodyjacksparrow


End file.
